Saiber Gai YKWN
"Finally, Chris is DEAD! Nobody gonna take on us now!! Because I AM THE NEW LOCAL HERO ON TOWN!! Hahaha!" - Saiber Gai YKWN mocking at Chris-Skywarp during the fatal incident Saiber Gai YKWN (Real name: Yahiro-Kagawachi) is one of the characters from Cyber Hero series. He is a self-proclaimed anime and manga otaku (especially on Japanese super heroes) and an ex-SKY Federation Cyber Agent who later became a Head of the Yokawan Propaganda and a Yokawan collaborator of the Yokawa Haikatzu. He is very rude and jealous who has a full hatred on both Chris-Skywarp and every other versions of Cyber Guy especially Cyber Guy Legend since they refers them as arch-enemies because they destroy and ruin any works that made by the Yokawans and tampering their ideologies. He is also a creator and a head producer of a Yokawan propaganda TV show called "Saiber-GAI: The Great Yokawan Hero", a parody of Cyber Hero series featuring the Yokawa Haikatzu as the main protagonists while the SKY Federation and Blue Diamond Alliance are their antagonists including Chris-Skywarp himself as the current Cyber Guy in order to brainwash locals and promoting violence. In Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, Yahiro was responsible of the incident that caused Chris to be injured after he and his fellow comrades sneaked in to the southern part of Japan. After the incident, he already made in the Otaku Convention successfully who reveals himself as a host of the convention followed by Tamaki, a cosplay otaku who is a co-founder of the Yokawan propaganda. Also the first broadcast of Saiber-GAI: The Great Yokawan Hero is occurred in this series which they use this show to brainwash locals in the northern part of Japan including Hokkaido and Akita. However, the show is banned in the southern part of Japan and the entire world including the United States of America, Europe, and other parts of Asia. After the SKY Federation and the CyberTokyo Coalition forces liberated the northern part of the country, he started creating chaos all around in the neighboring cities in Tokyo when they returned back. He was nearly defeated by Cyber Guy when he attempts to kill an innocent child, but he later escaped the scene after the child was save by Cyber Guy himself. He is currently remained undefeated, but it is unknown if he will come back in the future for revenge. Later, it is revealed that he secretly working with Miasaka-Harashime then meanwhile, he gets more attention by doing some collateral damages around Tokyo and it's neighboring cities including Cody-Skywarp's hometown CyberTokyo. Later on, the SKY Federation and it's allies responded about the incident since the law enforcement cannot handle him. However, he recruits different evil cyber agents from various villainous minor factions including an ex-military sergeant and Cyber Guy wannabe agent Dawes-Brennan and Anti-Cyber Guy to team up with him in order to defeat Cody-Skywarp and other agents who are allies with him. However, he also appears in the special episodes where he tries to convince both Chris and Cody Skywarp for being an anti-otaku agents in order to backstab both of them by every licensed crossover characters in the series (except crossover characters from Love Live!, iDOLM@STER, RWBY, Vividred Operation, Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, the four named KanColle characters, BanG! Dream!, VTubers who are relatives (Ai Kizuna and Mirai Akari), Olympic Mascots because they don't want to insult or make fun of their fellow relative as well as Tamayo Kizaki, Asuna Yuuki, the three females from Akashic Records, Thief Arthur from Million Arthur, and M. Nakahara). Later, they turn against him for blackmailing the Skywarp family and their fellow relatives then later escaped again. Background Write the first section of your page here. Trivia *His name is actually "Cyber Guy" in different spelling. **However, the name "Saiber" is obviously means "Cyber" in Japanese. *His show became the most hated by several locals especially Cody-Skywarp, the main protagonist in Fatal Front who got upset for mocking up his brother, Chris-Skywarp. *It appears that he is responsible of abusing his former comrades then the locals who disliked him. *When he visits every neighboring cities around in Tokyo, he likes to blackmail everyone instead of enjoying himself despite of being jealous on Chris and his brother Cody. *There is a statue of him inside the Central Museum of Anime and Cartoon Arts, but was removed by it's curator and destroyed by Cody-Skywarp when he passed by the removed exhibit. **The reason why they removed his statue from the museum because the curator noticed about the news regarding Chris-Skywarp's fatal incident that caused by him. *In the special crossover episode of Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, it reveals that he disintegrated Nico Yazawa's younger brother Cotaro while he's trying to escape the scene. According to Nico Yazawa, he was mistaken for a real Cyber Guy before this happened. Quotes In the Special Episodes "SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER, NICO!!" - Before he disintegrated Cotaro Yazawa. "HA! WERE ARE YOU RUNNING FOR? I'VE JUST KILLED YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER AND YOU GUYS ARE SCARED OF US! C'MON JOIN US!" - When he saw Nico, Cocoa, and Cocoro running away from him after he killed Cotaro. "Fool! How dare you came to my otaku workshop without my consent! You are just a low level amateur who wants to gain attention! Also you are just a punk kid that raised and treated with your's best friend's kawaii siblings as well as an anti-Yokawan activist! If you want to past my sight, please join with our faction. Otherwise, GET LOST!" - To Matthew-Cirrius '' ''"Well, I don't care about your treats. Anyways, if you refused to join us then your relative brother will be destroyed forever just like what I did to Chris..." - To Sistine Fibel, Rumia Tingel, and Re=L Rayford. "You're just a freak'n amateur otaku that you have a full of girls in your residence, Cody. Then you've no match for me to defeat us!!" "Crossover relative siblings? What are you talking about?" "Haha, amateurs and newbies like you are very useless for us! Now, I don't care about your behavior and the Yokawa Haikatzu will be victorious soon as possible!" Gallery Yandure-Kagawachi.png|As Yahiro-Kagawachi. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes turned Villains Category:Yokawa Haikatzu Members Category:Japanese Category:Undefeated Villains